Per te, ho scelto di essere una Spada
by Exoduus
Summary: Alla vigilia della battaglia di Karakura, Stark è costretto a darsi delle risposte...
1. A Sloth's Thoughts

**Disclaimer**: Ahimè, non possiedo Bleach (ma mi piacerebbe). Il manga e tutti i suoi personaggi sono farina del sacco di Tite Kubo. Questa è la prima fanfiction che scrivo, quindi... vi prego, non massacratemi troppo! Complimenti e critiche sono benvenuti, se prima disattivate il Cap Lock.

Il personaggio di Stark mi ha sempre affascinato, sarà perchè condividiamo lo stesso stile di vita (letto, prendere un tè in compagnia, poi ancora letto, poi ancora tè...) Prima che Tite ci sveli qualcosa di più su di lui, ho voluto lasciare spazio all'immaginazione.

Contiene Spoiler, per chi segue solo le uscite italiane!

* * *

**Capitolo 1: Night Side of Abduction II, A Sloth's Thoughts**

(La speranza è il sogno di chi è sveglio - Aristotele)

Naturalmente non mi aspetto che ci credano. In realtà, non so neppure perché l'ho detto: non è da me sprecare parole, soprattutto per gente che tra poche ore sarà carne da macello… eppure, mi sento a disagio. Questo genere di cose non mi si addice affatto: anche ora, prima di una battaglia di queste proporzioni, sentire questa ragazza che mi stringe, sul suo viso i solchi di lacrime da poco asciugate (ecco, sto diventando di nuovo poeta)… non posso farci niente, mi ricorda troppo Lilinette. Anche se Lilinette non è così fornita sul davanti. Anche se in questa situazione lei starebbe urlando e scalciando come una matta, mirando fastidiosamente in basso. Anche se…

Poteva mandare Barragan. Poteva mandare Halibel, che ha un Sonido più veloce del mio. E lo sapeva, naturalmente, che odio avere a che fare con le donne: lui conosce tutto quello che accade qui dentro, tutto ciò che si muove e respira, i nostri pensieri, le nostre piccole rivalità… e di certo sapeva anche quello che sarebbe successo. Dopo la morte di Aaroniero, ci ha convocati immediatamente: solo noi tre, e le rispettive Fraccion. Szayel Aporro, Zommari, Grimmjow, persino Nnoitra, nonostante lo detestassi per quello che… _quella volta…_ aveva cercato di fare: la loro morte era dunque necessaria, Vostra Eccellenza? Forse persino preventivata, per darci il tempo di chiuderli tutti qui, decapitando il Gotei 13?

Insomma, i miei pensieri non erano troppo allegri mentre percorrevo in un lampo i corridoi deserti e le aule vuote di Las Noches, diretto alla Sala del Trono. Ad un certo punto si rimise a piangere, il che rese tutto ancora più penoso: per qualche motivo, continuava a sussurrare qualcosa come fragola, o lampone, con un tono da spezzare il cuore, se ne avessi ancora uno. Invece, avevo una missione da compiere, e nonostante la mia posizione, non avevo alcuna voce in capitolo.

Per qualche motivo, un pensiero assurdo mi attraversò la mente mentre rallentavo il passo: mi chiesi se non era il caso di portarle delle fragole dalla dispensa, nella speranza di consolarla…

_Tipico di te, Stark _disse la voce di Lilinette nella mia testa. _Girare la testa dall'altra parte e rimetterti a dormire, come al solito. Se attivi il cervello e ripensi al meeting di ieri pomeriggio, ricorderai che Fragola è il nome di quel ragazzino che ti ha quasi fatto il pelo là fuori, ed è per lui che questa frignona sta piangendo, non perché vuole una macedonia. La verità è che tu sei quello che ne capisce di più tra gli Espada, e nonostante ciò non hai le palle per fare quello che è giusto,e cioè aiutare DAVVERO questa ragazzina: che aspetti? Nessuno se ne accorgerà per qualche minuto: hai tutto il tempo di uscire da Las Noches, aprire un Garganta e trasferire lei e Fragola in uno sperduto villaggio del Tibet. Nemmeno Aizen riuscirà più a trovarli. Ecco! Non fermarti a questa porta! Corri!_

Mi fermo, invece. Fino a stamattina Lilinette non mi ha mai messo al corrente di avere poteri telepatici, quindi posso solo immaginare di stare ascoltando… qualcosa che ho messo a tacere da tempo. _E comunque, mia cara, convinciti che giusto ed ingiusto sono solo illusioni della mente: non esiste qualcosa come la giustizia. Se questa ragazza avesse solo due taglie in meno, le fragole non mi sarebbero neppure venute in mente. Ecco._

Motivo che spiega ampiamente anche perchè l'ho posata a terra con dolcezza, rivolgendole uno sguardo che speravo sembrasse amichevole prima di bussare all'enorme portone di bronzo; la risposta si è fatta attendere per qualche secondo. Lei non ha smesso un attimo di piangere, e io ho cominciato a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro…

Le porte sono enormi, massicce, senza decorazioni: resta per me un mistero come possano aprirsi silenziosamente, senza ruotare su cardini visibili. La sala del trono è enorme, e fredda: una lunga scalinata appare attraverso la fessura tra i battenti, rivelando a poco a poco l'enorme abisso che la circonda: il trono di Aizen si erge nel vuoto, a centinaia di metri dal terreno. _Davvero, il cielo è una fissazione per quest'uomo… non Vi fermerete mai, vero? Non finchè potrete volgere lo sguardo all'insù, non finchè ci sarà qualcosa più alta di Voi… I vostri passi poggiano su una scala di cadaveri, ma voi non sentite l'odore della morte… No, un Dio non si preoccupa delle anime che annienta. Un Dio non guarda mai in basso, giusto?_

Poi il suo reiatsu si è manifestato: nonostante si trattenesse, e molto, era come essere investiti da un getto d'acqua. Gelida.

Lei ha smesso all'istante di singhiozzare: non mi andava più di guardarla, ma immagino che sul suo viso la tristezza abbia lasciato il posto al terrore.

" Ah, Stark. Bentornato. Sono lieto di vedere che hai ritrovato la nostra ospite: eravamo molto preoccupati! Grimmjow è stato veramente indelicato, imperdonabile a trattarti così, piccola Orihime. Ti prometto che una cosa del genere non si ripeterà. La tua presenza è troppo importante per noi… ma ti prego, entra. Stiamo finendo gli ultimi preparativi."

Orihime non ha risposto, tenendo lo sguardo fisso a terra... Gocce di sudore le imperlavano la fronte, e sembrava non aver neppure sentito.

"Orihime… temo che non ci rimanga molto tempo. Devo chiederti di essere più sollecita." E' stato un attimo: una sfera di reiatsu quasi solida le si è avvolta addosso, e il suo corpo è scattato in piedi come per una scossa elettrica: barcollando, ha fatto un paio di passi in avanti, lo sguardo assente… prima di crollare, faccia avanti.

E' stato un riflesso incondizionato: i miei piedi si sono mossi da soli. Prima di accorgermene, mi ero fatto avanti per sorreggerla, evitandole di cadere in ginocchio. Sembrava non pesare nulla: per un attimo i nostri occhi si sono incontrati, ma li ho distolti subito.

_Non sperare che ti prenda in braccio. Ho sonno. E soprattutto non parlare. Non chiedere nulla. Non ti aspettare aiuto da me. Lasciami stare, ho già abbastanza guai per questa storia dell'Oken…_

"…………"

Brava ragazza. Non ha detto niente. Così, prima che Aizen si spazientisse ulteriormente, l'ho spinta in avanti. Siamo entrati.

* * *

Benché non sia credente, e benchè gli interrogativi di natura religiosa mi lascino spesso con un forte mal di testa e voglia di ficcare la testa sotto il cuscino, le religioni mi hanno sempre interessato, anche prima che la mia maschera fosse spezzata: ho sempre trovato… _interessante _il modo in cui gli esseri umani si ostinano ad adorare dei che essi stessi si creano: in più di duemila anni, ho visto sorgere e tramontare più di un dio dalla testa di falco o di cane, nascere e morire migliaia di sacerdoti… eppure, vedere come l'uomo si ostina a cercare, ad interrogarsi…

_Pfff….vogliamo dire, piuttosto, che sei invid…_

Voglio dire che certe battute mi vengono spontanee. Ho conosciuto la religione cattolica grazie a Dordonii, e da allora non posso più vedere questi tre riuniti senza dovermi trattenere dal ridere: pericoloso, perché non è saggio dare ad Aizen l'impressione di starlo prendendo in giro.

Sosuke Aizen, l'onnipotente, che presto sarà signore del cielo e della terra: il Padre. Ichimaru Gin, il Figlio, che esegue sulla terra la volontà del padre; e Kaname Tosen, lo Spirito Santo: si sa che c'è, ma nessuno ha ancora capito cosa ci stia a fare.

La Santissima Trinità: l'uno a destra, l'altro a sinistra del trono. Mi chiedo se dopotutto non sia un effetto studiato: Sua Eccellenza adora ricorrere a questi trucchetti scenografici...

Mi sono inginocchiato velocemente sotto il suo sguardo impenetrabile, mentre Gin mi faceva dono di uno dei suoi sorrisi inquietanti: forse lo stesso pensiero divertiva anche lui… ma io non avevo proprio voglia di ridere, in quel momento. Con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, la mia mente lavorava frenetica ad una scappatoia… finchè, ad un tratto, l'idea mi colpì: ma certo! Forse C'ERA un modo per sottrarsi a quel casino… per sfuggire al bagno di sangue e, incidentalmente, per mettere a tacere almeno un po' i miei sensi di colpa verso il fagotto tremante alle mie spalle…

"Ottimo lavoro, Stark. Ti ringrazio. Ora… non credi di avere qualcosa di urgente da fare? I Garganta si apriranno tra pochi minuti, e gradirei che foste tutti al vostro posto per quando inizierà la battaglia…"

O la va, o la spacca, ho pensato allora. Senza nemmeno alzare il viso, e cercando di mantenere un tono di voce casuale, ho giocato la mia ultima carta : "Vostra Eccellenza… se permettete, non sono certo che sia saggio lasciare Las Noches incustodita. Le sole Exequias non sono in grado di fermare invasori del grado di capitani. Forse uno di noi dovrebbe rimanere qui, per assicurarsi che non facciano ulteriori danni alle strutture… sono sicuro che Barragan e Halibel saranno più che sufficienti a gestire la situazione, là fuori. Io e Lilinette potremmo restare, e tenere la posizione fino al vostro ritorno…"

Fu la vocina di Ichimaru ad interrompermi… sembrava piuttosto divertito. Merda. "Oh, non preoccuparti per questo, signor Numero Uno. Ulquiorra-san ha già accettato di occuparsene, e il Capitano Aizen ha riposto in lui la massima fiducia. Difenderà lui Las Noches mentre noi siamo via!"

* * *

Per un attimo ho creduto di aver sentito male. Ho alzato lentamente lo sguardo,_ sperando _di aver frainteso. Per lo spazio di un pensiero, ho pensato che li avrei visti guardarsi tra loro e scoppiare a ridere, e avrei riso anch'io, facendo finta che fosse uno scherzo divertente…

Non scherzavano. Sorridevano, questo sì. Aizen, con le labbra appena increspate: ad Ichimaru ormai il sorriso arrivava alle orecchie. Non potevano fare sul serio.

"U-Ulquiorra? Ma… è ancora imprigionato nella Negacìon… e poi… _da solo? _Vostra Eccellenza, tra gli invasori ci sono quattro Capitani! Non potrà mai fare fronte da solo ad un gruppo di quelle proporzioni! Vi prego, consentitemi di…"

"La tua preoccupazione ti fa onore, Stark… Ma spero non vorrai spingerti tanto in là da mettere in questione il mio giudizio." ribatté, alzandosi lentamente dal trono ed allontanandosi senza degnarmi di un altro sguardo, diretto all'altra estremità della sala. Rumori stridenti cominciavano ad udirsi attraverso i muri: Las Noches si preparava ad aprire i Garganta. "Sarei molto, molto deluso se la mia Cuarta Espada non fosse in grado di tener testa ad una decina di intrusi feriti e disorientati! Proprio ora sta spezzando gli ultimi fili della Negacìon… trattandosi di Grimmjow, il lavoro è stato fatto con una certa approssimazione. Sinora, è stato lui ad occuparsi della nostra piccola Orihime, e ritengo che sia il più adatto a tenerla in custodia. D'altra parte il vecchio Yamamoto, se lo conosco bene, avrà schierato i miei restanti ex-colleghi al completo: sono una forza che sarebbe un errore sottovalutare. Tu sei la mia spada più affilata, e la migliore garanzia di vittoria. Ho bisogno di te là fuori."

La luce nella stanza ora si era fatta più intensa: una sottile crepa cominciava ad aprirsi nel tessuto dello spazio, verso la parete di fondo.

Dunque, era così. Anche Ulquiorra era diventato una pedina sacrificabile: certo, avevo considerato questa possibilità, dopo che si era fatto fregare in quel modo da Grimmjow… ma pensare che proprio lui, così fedele, così totalmente dalla sua parte, potesse essere gettato via come una scarpa vecchia… costituiva una prova ulteriore di quanto poco valessimo agli occhi di quest'uomo.

_Ulquiorra… perché questo non mi lascia indifferente come dovrebbe? Voglio dire, è un'eternità che non ci parliamo neppure, io e te. Che abbiamo preso ad evitarci, se ci incrociamo in un corridoio. Era inevitabile: le nostre opinioni sono troppo divergenti, ormai. E tutto sommato, sarebbe un eufemismo anche chiamare amicizia quello che ci accomunava fino a poco tempo fa… Eppure, e non so perché, non posso accettare che tu muoia. Sei un legame, e Dio solo sa quanti pochi legami mi rimangano… e perché mi ostini a considerarli importanti._

Ho alzato un braccio in una supplica disperata: " Vostra Eccellenza… vi supplico di…"

"Stark… ora stai cominciando a indispormi. Per l'ultima volta, TI PREGO di prendere il tuo posto e dare esecuzione al piano, come concordato. Se tardiamo ulteriormente, qualche topolino alla fine potrebbe farsi vivo…"

Disprezzo. Sufficienza. Mi è stato chiaro una volta di più che questo era il meglio che potevo sperare di ottenere da questo sedicente Dio. Lasciare Ulquiorra qui era un vero e proprio assassinio… e l'ultimo di una lunga lista. Per un folle attimo, ho considerato la possibilità di cedere all'ira che ho sentito montare dentro di me. Se mi fossi lanciato contro di lui mentre era voltato, non avrebbe avuto il tempo di evocare Kyoka Suigetsu: e una volta che IO avessi effettuato il rilascio, la presenza di Gin e Tosen non avrebbe più fatto alcuna differenza. Forse ce l'avrei fatta… ma la mia mano non si è stretta attorno alla Zanpakuto. _Non posso farlo._

_E perchè no? _

_Perchè... no._

_Che fottuto codardo. Sei la Primera Espada, per l'amor di Dio! I tuoi poteri non sono poi così distanti dai suoi! Se ti sta così tanto sull'anima, tira fuori i... e ammazzalo, una volta per tutte!_

Ho preso appunto mentalmente di lavare a Lilinette la bocca col sapone, anche se non era veramente lei a parlare. La rabbia bruciante se n'era andata, veloce com'era apparsa... mi resi conto che l'ultimo ordine di Aizen non richiedeva risposta. In effetti, la sconsigliava. Il vento ora si riversava impetuoso nella stanza attraverso l'apertura grigia sopra di noi, scompigliando i capelli e gonfiando i vestiti.

_Buona fortuna, Ulquiorra. Fà del tuo meglio per restare vivo, o Yammy sarà rattristato. E buona fortuna anche a te... Orihime._

Mentre le passavo accanto, mi sono reso conto che aveva smesso di piangere. Nei suoi occhi luccicavano ancora delle lacrime, ma si era fatta improvvisamente più risoluta: mi ha restituito uno sguardo incerto, prima di tornare a fissarlo sulla scena che si svolgeva poco più in alto. Mi ha sorpreso, in un certo senso...

_Forse dopotutto è più coraggiosa di quanto sembra. E forse, anzi, di sicuro dimostra più palle di te._ _Forse dovresti cominciare ad indossare la gonna anche tu. Tra le altre cose, penso che saresti molto carino...  
_

Non ho replicato. Mentre il Sonido mi portava lontano dalla sala del trono, i miei pensieri vagavano già altrove, e sapevo che non sarei riuscito a fermarli...

_Oh, no... per favore, tutto, ma il flashback no... andrà a finire che sembriamo un manga di serie B_...

L'ultima eco della voce di Aizen ormai era appena udibile, due piani più in su; con il solito cattivo gusto, non ha rinunciato ad un'ultima esibizione teatrale.

"Kaname, il Tentei-Kura, per favore..."

Fine del Capitolo 1.

* * *

Spero che vi piaccia e... grazie per essere arrivati fino in fondo!

Il capitolo 2 non arriverà tanto presto, perchè mi serve almeno il rilascio di Stark e Ulquiorra... please, lasciate commenti!


	2. Hollow Worlds

_**Capitolo 2 – Hollow wor(l)ds**_

_O grande angelo nero _

_fuligginoso riparami _

_sotto le tue ali..._

_O angelo nero disvelati_

_ma non uccidermi col tuo fulgore_

_Grande angelo d'ebano_

_angelo fosco e bianco  
_

(Eugenio Montale, _L'Angelo Nero_)

**Passato - 89 B.H. (Before Hogyoku)**

L'Adjuchas era stravaccato sulla sabbia, sul ciglio di una enorme duna: gli occhi socchiusi, osservava pigramente l'enorme e desolata distesa desertica, come ipnotizzato dagli eterni arabeschi che il vento imprimeva al paesaggio. Un panorama deprimente, senza dubbio, uno di quei rari posti sulla terra dove persino la più cocciuta delle erbacce deve ogni giorno lottare per sopravvivere : un luogo non adatto alla vita, un tempio all'indifferenza della non-esistenza, eppure… persino quella landa squallida appariva ai suoi occhi uno spettacolo magico, rispetto alle fredde regioni dello Hueco Mundo. Il cielo straordinariamente azzurro, la sfera fiammeggiante del sole che si abbassava lentamente sull'orizzonte, la temperatura mostruosa erano sufficienti a creare una piacevole sensazione sulla bianca pelle degli spiriti maligni: era l'unico luogo al mondo dove gli fosse ancora possibile ricordare il significato della parola _calore_. Era bello.

Sotto la maschera, l'Adjuchas aveva inarcato un sopracciglio, seccato dall'improvvisa pulsione omicida che che gli stringeva lo stomaco: riuscire ad addormentarsi subito dopo pranzo si era dimostrata un'impresa impossibile, ma anche la contemplazione dell'infinito perdeva quel poco di fascino che aveva con un sottofondo costante di grugniti e rumori di masticazione; ma _quanto_ mangiava quel bestione? In momenti come quello, non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo.  
La sua mano artigliò la sabbia, e dovette fare uno sforzo per abbandonarsi nuovamente all'indolenza. La giornata era stato un completo disastro fin dalle prime ore del mattino: gli Shinigami erano piombati in mezzo al loro bivacco poco prima dell'alba, quando ormai si erano convinti di aver messo una ragionevole distanza tra loro e il luogo dove si era svolto il massacro: un magro bottino, un gruppetto di Hollow minori guidati da un Menos particolarmente ottuso, che avevano fatto strage in un accampamento di beduini, ma non si erano accorti fino all'ultimo di essere diventati a loro volta prede.

_Pesce grande mangia pesce piccolo…_ fu in quel momento che cominciò a rendersi conto che faticava a raccogliere i pensieri. Quella sera, al riparo della grande rupe al centro del suo territorio di caccia, nello Hueco Mundo, avrebbe maledetto la sua stupidità, incapace di addormentarsi per il dolore lancinante, privato del suo dolce riposo, che da lungo tempo era l'unica cosa che gli rendesse sopportabile quella condizione: l'oblio del sonno…  
Avrebbe ammesso con sé stesso che avrebbe dovuto avvertire un campanello d'allarme fin da allora, da quando la sua coscienza aveva cominciato ad annebbiarsi, ma in quel momento la sua testa era altrove... sulle pagine di un libro. Un libro dalla copertina nera, per la precisione, di aspetto ordinario, se si escludevano le macchie di sangue, che era appartenuto ad uno Shinigami particolarmente giovane, un ragazzino biondo che aveva rovesciato la sua sacca da viaggio negli spasmi dell'agonia, dopo che gli aveva spezzato il collo. Dovevano essere poco più che studenti, forse sulle tracce del gruppo di cui si erano nutriti: con l'eccezione del loro comandante, nessuno di loro aveva richiesto un secondo colpo. Il che avrebbe spiegato anche perché uno di loro si portava dietro i libri di testo: ma quello che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, era il fatto che era scritto _nella sua lingua_: sì, doveva essere stato proprio quello a fregarlo, l'essersi reso conto che dopo più di duemila anni era ancora in grado di decifrare quei minuscoli simboli, o forse lo stupore, nel constatare che il suo alfabeto era sopravvissuto così a lungo: non lo aveva ritenuto possibile.

_Alfa, beta, gamma, delta…_

Quasi si era messo a ridere. Preso da un momento di nostalgia, con la sue fauci che grondavano sangue, aveva aperto una pagina a caso…

… _è altresì una nozione comunemente accettata che gli Hollow non abbiano ricordi; la causa è probabilmente da ricondursi all'intensità del trauma che si accompagna alla corrosione della Catena del Fato. Il dolore insopportabile distrugge la memoria a lungo termine del demi-Hollow, riducendolo ad una creatura di puro istinto, che caccia e divora le anime degli esseri umani nel tentativo di placare il proprio vuoto interiore, incapace ben presto di ricordare persino il proprio nome..._

L'Adjuchas si tirò su pigramente, ripensando a come aveva gettato lontano il libro, con stizza: quelle parole lo avevano turbato suo malgrado, costringendolo ad interrompere il suo pasto

_Balle. Idiozie scritte da Shinigami per altri Shinigami, per giustificare il nostro massacro._._Privi di memoria... hah! Sarebbe già un guadagno! Purtroppo, qualcuno ricorda..._

Lui ricordava. Certo, non ricordava _tutto_; diciamo, anzi, che sembrava avere una memoria eccezionale per quanto riguardava le cazzate... ricordava di essere stato qualcosa di simile ad un filosofo, un tempo... di avere scritto qualcosa di importante, persino, (_forse un libro di poesie...? Non ricordo..._), qualcosa che riguardava le stelle... le stelle, che aveva sempre amato... (_notti intere passate a fissare il cielo... ricordare tutte quelle ore perse a cazzeggiare, e non il volto di chi ti ha messo al mondo... non quello della mia donna, o di un bambino... sono dunque stato sempre solo...? Ma ha poi qualche importanza, ormai?_)...

… ed un nome. Il _suo_ nome, ne era certo.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorto che i suoi passi lo stavano allontanando dal resto del gruppo: dei suoi tre compagni, solo il più forte aveva terminato di cibarsi, ma gli dava le spalle, senza prestargli la minima attenzione... Tipico. Forse _lei_ aveva percepito il suo stato d'animo, ma le carcasse che marcivano al sole a quanto pare erano troppo invitanti per abbandonarle e venire a consolarlo ( _a calci nelle palle_, avrebbe riflettuto più tardi, ed avrebbe quasi sorriso); forse, se lo avesse fatto, avrebbe interrotto il corso dei suoi pensieri appena in tempo... forse si sarebbe accorto in tempo che l'angoscia che provava stava corrodendo un muro fragilissimo... ma il ricordo del _nome_ occupava tutti i suoi pensieri.  
Non ricordava chi glielo aveva dato: non ricordava nessuno che lo avesse mai pronunciato, nemmeno i suoi compagni, perchè _lei_ si era sempre rifiutata di chiamarlo così, e agli altri non lo aveva confidato... Perchè non aveva dimenticato pure quello? Non gli piaceva nemmeno, era troppo ingombrante: nella sua lingua, significava...

_IL MIGLIORE!_ tuonò una voce che non era la sua, dentro di lui.

Si irrigidì, colto da una fitta di panico.

_IL MIGLIORE!_ ripetè un'altra voce, femminile.

_Ma sei veramente il migliore fra noi?_ incalzò una terza, roca, di vecchietto...

No... sussurrò l'Adjuchas, allarmato, sentendo che le gambe cominciavano a cedergli; in un attimo di gelida lucidità, si rese conto che si era allontanato più di quanto credesse, e che una duna gli nascondeva alla vista il luogo del massacro.

_No. Merda. Non adesso... non adesso!_

Un coro di risate stridule gli esplose nella testa: seppe all'istante che la sua debolezza aveva aperto una breccia, ed ora avrebbe dovuto pagarne le conseguenze...

_IL MIGLIORE!_ urlarono le voci, ed erano improvvisamente decine... un coro di dannati che sussurravano, sibilavano, supplicavano, emergevano dal profondo del suo essere e minacciavano di sommergerlo: scrollando la testa, l'Adjuchas lottò per non perdere il controllo, la mente che gli si annebbiava, invasa da memorie che non gli appartenevano, da tutto il dolore di una moltitudine di anime intrappolate che avevano intravisto uno spiraglio...

_No. Non avete alcun potere su di me. Sono io ad avere il comando. Sparite! Andatevene! Voglio restare DA SOLO!_

Uno scoppio di risate: centinaia di mani fredde come il ghiaccio si aggrapparono alla sua essenza, trascinandolo giù nel lago gelato dell'incoscienza...

_Ti prego, gioca un pò con me..._ lo supplicò un bambino in mezzo al caos delle voci.

_Ho tanto freddo..._ sussurrò una vecchia.

Una volta di più, sentì che non aveva la forza di sottometterli; una volta di più, era troppo debole per fare ciò che era necessario...

Nell'ultimo istante di lucidità, sconvolto, dolorante, dilaniato dagli spiriti ribollenti, barcollò per qualche passo prima di emettere un ululato di angoscia così lacerante da risuonare per molte miglia all'intorno: ovunque lo portò il vento del deserto, gli indigeni si strinsero nelle loro tende e fecero scongiuri, convinti di udire nell'aria la voce dei Djinn del deserto.

Pochi metri più in là, l'enorme mostruosità che aveva ancora il muso immerso nella cassa toracica di uno Shinigami alzò la testa a quel suono e si guardò stolidamente intorno, confusa; il secondo spirito, il più piccolo dei quattro (una femmina: la voce squillante non lasciava spazio a dubbi...) si irrigidì e sussurrò un nome una volta, piano, poi cominciò ad urlare, una nota di genuino spavento nella voce, mentre si precipitava incespicando nella sua direzione; solo il terzo, un Adjuchas magro e sottile dall'aspetto fragile, sembrò mantenere una parvenza di calma: attraverso la maschera inespressiva i suoi occhi verdi e penetranti si fissarono sulla duna dietro cui (_l'idiota!_) era scomparso e _videro_ all'istante oltre la sabbia, la pelliccia, la carne, il reiatsu , lo scheletro, fino ad individuare con precisione chirurgica il grumo di spiriti ribelli che soffocavano l'anima dominante...

Fu un attimo - il tempo di spiegare un paio di immense ali scure, ed aveva coperto la distanza che li separava, travolgendo la piccola Hollow che arrancava sulla sabbia: appena lo ebbe raggiunto circondò il suo collo che si contorceva con un braccio, stringendolo in una morsa d'acciaio; accostando la bocca al suo orecchio, sussurrò parole che l'altro non era più in grado di udire, e quando non ebbe risposta, non esitò un istante: lo trafisse freddamente con l'altra mano da parte a parte.

Il corpo ebbe un sussulto, e cominciò a tremare violentemente, cercando di divincolarsi dalla stretta mortale, ma la presa dell'altro era salda: quando le convulsioni aumentarono di intensità, le ali nere lo avvolsero completamente in un bozzolo squamoso.  
La ferita era letale: guidati dall'istinto di sopravvivenza, gli spiriti turbolenti si ritrassero strillando, mentre l'anima dominante veniva strappata all'oblio dal dolore lancinante allo sterno: la sua visuale tornò a fuoco all'istante, inquadrando l'artiglio macchiato di sangue che gli sporgeva dal petto, pochi centimetri sopra il suo foro di Hollow, e l'Adjuchas si rese conto che, ancora una volta, il suo compagno gli aveva amministrato la salvezza, nell'unico modo che aveva a disposizione...  
Ma il suo corpo non rispondeva ancora ai suoi comandi: l'artiglio ruotò su se stesso, tormentando la sua carne con fitte insopportabili, e cominciò a lacerare i muscoli, in direzione del cuore; se non lo avesse fermato, lo sapeva, il suo compagno sarebbe andato fino in fondo.

(_Se ritorno ad essere un Gillian, farai bene ad uccidermi_)

Aprì la bocca inutilmente, divincolandosi con più violenza, mentre anche le orecchie riprendevano a funzionare.

"... nome"

"RRRrrrrrrrrr..."

"...il mio nome. Muoviti."

"Uuuulqrrrrr..." biascicò, mentre il suo controllo si estendeva agli arti e le fitte aumentavano: gli spiriti battevano ormai in ritirata, ma non abbastanza in fretta...

"Non ti sento. Il mio nome. Ora."

"...UuulquiorrhAAAAHHH!" ruggì finalmente l'Adjuchas, e all'improvviso fu di nuovo completamente sé stesso: la luce bianca accecante di un Cero esplose spontaneamente dal buco nel petto, disintegrando gran parte delle ali che lo imprigionavano e sbalzando l'altro all'indietro di diversi metri.

Completamente senza forze, senza più nulla a sostenerlo, l'Adjuchas crollò bocconi, vomitando sangue, l'intero corpo ridotto ad una prigione di sofferenza.  
_Vivo._ Fu tutto ciò che il suo cervello fu in grado di mettere assieme. _Dio, ti ringrazio... Vivo, perchè sto male... vivo. Lilinette... sono ancora vivo. Ci sono ancora, non ti lascio sola._

Per diversi minuti, ci fu silenzio, interrotto soltanto dai gemiti soffocati della piccola Hollow ancora inzuccata nella sabbia.

L'Adjuchas riuscì appena a girare la testa, intorpidito, e vide che il suo angelo custode si era rimesso in piedi e lo fissava, valutando le sue condizioni.  
Il disprezzo era chiaramente leggibile nei suoi occhi.

"Sei un idiota." disse, in tono perfettamente neutro: non lo stava insultando. Era una semplice constatazione.  
"Sei un insulto per la nostra razza. Mi fai schifo. Quante volte te l'avrò detto? Cento? Mille? Non ci sono altri trucchi. Devi schiacciarli. Ferirli. Fargli male. Solo così avrai la loro obbedienza; sono feccia, e se non lo capisci sei feccia peggio di loro. Non diventerai mai un Vasto Lorde. Tanto vale che ti getti sulla punta della Zanpakuto più vicina: sarebbe una fine più dignitosa."

Le sue ali, un attimo prima ridotte a brandelli, si stavano rigenerando a vista d'occhio; la sua mano destra era intrisa di sangue. Poi i suoi vigili occhi verdi individuarono casualmente la copertina nera del libro, le pagine che frusciavano al vento.

"Ah... ti interessi alla letteratura Shinigami, adesso? Forse dopotutto la Zanpakuto è davvero la soluzione più adatta... Del resto se c'è qualcuno che ha la possibilità di finire dalla parte giusta, quello sei tu. Onestamente, non capisco cosa ti trattiene ancora."

L'Adjuchas non era in grado di rispondere, nè l'avrebbe ritenuto necessario: nella sua agonia, la madre di tutte le motivazioni gli appariva evidente e concreta, mentre emergeva annaspando dalla sabbia, e fu un regalo che non si aspettava: vide la sua piccola sagoma che balzava in aria e si lanciava su di Ulquiorra, che non la guardò neppure, cominciando a tempestarlo di pugni che dovevano fare ben più male a lei che a lui, gridandogli di non prendersi certe confidenze, perchè _solo lei_ poteva trattarlo a quel modo: quando finalmente si rivolse a lui, mollandogli un calcio nello stomaco e lanciandogli insulti irripetibili, la coscienza lo aveva già abbandonato...

Per questo, non la vide mentre scoppiava a piangere e lo abbracciava, gridando il suo nome tra le lacrime... né lei poté vedere, attraverso la sua maschera, che Stark era svenuto sorridendo.

* * *

**Presente - 1 A.H. (After Hogyoku)**

Decisamente imbarazzante; quella notte, ero quasi pronto ad ammettere di dovere qualche favore a Yammy. Del resto, non era la prima volta che mi trasportava in quelle condizioni al nostro vecchio covo -la base della grande roccia- al centro del nostro territorio di caccia...

_Nostro? Lieta di vedere che un briciolo di orgoglio non è ancora entrato a far parte dei tuoi numerosi difetti. Nel raggio di un migliaio di chilometri, TUTTI erano al corrente che attorno alla grande roccia si stendeva il TUO territorio. Certo, non era nient'altro che un puntino su una mappa – se ce ne fosse una che ritrae queste lande desolate – al confronto con quello del Re o dell'Amazzone... ma , e lo sai benissimo anche tu, i Menos nel raggio di mille miglia non avevano alcun dubbio, sul fatto che tu fossi... il migliore!_

Mio malgrado, sorrido amaramente. I corridoi di Las Noches si susseguono uguali, uno dopo l'altro; l'eco delle parole sprezzanti di Aizen si è spento da un pezzo.

_Dovresti davvero smettere di parlare con la sua voce. Lilinette ha sempre saputo quanto valevo davvero; non mi ha mai chiamato in quel modo._

La voce tace per qualche istante, giusto il tempo di illudermi di averla presa in contropiede...

_Da mille e duecento anni, nessuno ha più osato attaccarti... Per trovare da mangiare, eri - eravate, visto che ti piace usare il purale – costretti a penetrare nel mondo terreno, come gli Hollow minori, con l'unica differenza che loro vi erano costretti perchè troppo deboli, tu perchè nessuno spirito sano di mente si sarebbe avvicinato a più di cinque ri da te..._

Il mio sorriso si allarga in un ghigno.

_Stark significa forte, dopotutto... mai detto di non essere stato un tipo pericoloso. Ma odio essere __sopravvalutato...._

_Ulquiorra non era altro che il tuo servo!_ La voce parla con tono esasperato, adesso. Spero che si stanchi presto, e si decida a lasciarmi in pace... non è davvero il momento per queste cose, ora. Non con una battaglia imminente.  
_Ulquiorra! La Cuarta Espada Ulquiorra! Lo sapevano tutti, che stava con te solo per convenienza! E tu provi ancora una specie di ...affetto? Per lui? Ti ha solo usato, per tutto il tempo che avete cacciato assieme... faceva comodo, la protezione del Migliore._

_Buona la seconda, un pò meno la prima... Ulquiorra non è mai stato il servo di nessuno. Non mi ha mai nascosto il disprezzo che provava per me... credo che, secondo la sua filosofia, trovasse intollerabile, quasi inaudito che uno dotato della mia forza non fosse altro che uno scemo colossale, che non faceva altro che dormire e, quando sveglio, lo seccava con i suoi dubbi filosofici da adolescente..._  
_Mi ronzava intorno per convenienza, dici: peccato che, a conti fatti, i maggiori vantaggi dalla sua presenza li abbia ricavati io. Sforzati, avanti, mia cara; riesci a ricordare quando lo abbiamo conosciuto? Riesci a ricordare quando Yammy è diventato parte della nostra combriccola? No?_  
_Non è forse vero che ci sono sempre stati, lui pronto a ridurmi in fin di vita e il bestione a trasportarmi a casa, con due buchi al prezzo di uno... perchè non ero abbastanza IL MIGLIORE da tenere a bada gli spiriti che divoravo per colazione, pranzo e cena?_

Pervaso da un'amara soddisfazione, non le dò il tempo di ribattere: mi rendo conto che la questione va chiusa una volta per tutte. Sempre, sempre così: quando uno non dorme abbastanza, non c'è verso che i pensieri lo lascino in pace...

_Ho affidato ad Ulquiorra la mia vita per centinaia di volte... i suoi occhi non hanno mai sbagliato._  
_E se mi disprezzava, lo faceva a ragion veduta... perchè, per quegli occhi, io non ero neppure un Hollow. Ero un essere umano. Lo sapeva lui, lo sapeva Lilinette, lo sapevamo tutti! Che se non riuscivo a schiacciare i miei fantasmi, era perchè vedevo tutte le loro vite, tutti i loro ricordi, tutta la loro miseria! Perchè non riuscivo ad accettare che, nel nostro mondo vuoto, parole come dignità e speranza non abbiano alcun significato... perchè speravo ancora che un Dio avrebbe visto la nostra sofferenza, la MIA sofferenza, ed avrebbe dato un senso a tutto quell'orrore! Lo sapevano tutti, che non facevo altro che dormire per non vedere cosa il mio mondo era diventato! _

Senza accorgermene, ho cominciato ad ansimare pesantemente: la testa comincia a farmi male, male da impazzire... quei giorni sembrano lontani come la luna: eppure, mi sorprendo a farmi cogliere dal panico, come se da un momento all'altro le voci dovessero tornare a farsi sentire, proprio ora che Ulquiorra è imprigionato nella Negacìon... proprio ora che Ulquiorra potrebbe morire... ed io non riuscirò a ricambiargli il favore nemmeno una volta.

_Lui è sempre stato molto, molto più forte di me. Per questo è diventato Vasto Lorde prima di me; e se lui non ci fosse stato, io non ce l'avrei mai fatta. Per questo, sono stati tutti ricompensati con la fede: Dio è finalmente arrivato a salvarli. Perchè sono forti, e da molto tempo non contavano su altri che sè stessi: per questo, ora credono tutti in Aizen._  
_Io invece avevo già un altro Dio; e quel Dio non si è nemmeno degnato di abbandonarmi... semplicemente, non c'è mai stato. E' fin da quando ero in vita che scruto le stelle._

Senza accorgermene, ho superato la porta della mia stanza: in maniera piuttosto comica, il mio Sonido fa la conoscenza del muro in fondo al corridoio, e l'impatto è sufficiente a spedirmi a terra.  
Proprio quello che ci si aspetterebbe dalla Primera Espada; degna fine, per una gloriosa conversazione con me stesso.  
Mi rialzo faticosamente, cercando di pensare il meno possibile: convinto di averla finalmente spuntata, l'ultima domanda mi coglie alla sprovvista. Ora non sono più tanto sicuro che la voce sia quella di Lilinette...

_Se c'è uno che ha qualche possibilità di ucciderlo, quello sei tu. E lo odi, perchè sai che in fondo è solo un piccolo uomo così arrogante da atteggiarsi a Dio. Stark, se lo odi tanto, perchè non lo uccidi? Seriamente._

Sospirando stancamente, mi appoggio allo stipite della porta.

_Perchè sono un codardo. E non c'è altro da aggiungere._

Quando le mie orecchie registrano l'urlo, ci metto qualche secondo a capire che non viene dall'interno della mia testa: rammento all'istante di avere supplicato Lilinette di tenersi lontana dal congegno di apertura dei Garganta ideato da Szayel Aporro finchè non arrivavo... gridando il suo nome, spalanco la porta allarmato, solo per venire forzato a ricordare che l'ho _anche_ supplicata di piantarla con lo stupido scherzo che la ha così divertita per tutta la settimana.  
Il secchio d'acqua che mi piomba in testa mi inzuppa completamente, ma serve anche a schiarirmi le idee: mi accorgo che il mal di testa è svanito.

_Questo non ti salverà da una sonora sculacciata, posto che sopravviva alle prossime ore_ mi dico mentre la sua risata squillante (_meravigliosa..._) risuona nella stanza; purtroppo, la piacevole incombenza dovrà aspettare. E' tempo di occuparsi agli ultimi preparativi. E' tempo di pensare a come fare per restare vivo.

* * *

Fiuu... ne è passato di tempo. Anche il secondo capitolo è andato, in barba al Kubo che ha ridotto Lilinette ad una Colt e Stark ad una copia del generale Custer. (No, non sono tanto contento del modo in cui Bleach sta proseguendo. Troppi Bankai, troppe maschere e troppi Espada morti XD)

La fic avrà probabilmente 3 o 4 capitoli, ma non credo che si concluderà tanto presto perchè ne ho un altro paio in cantiere a cui darò la precedenza.

Spero che vi piaccia e... un grazie a chiunque avrà voglia di recensirla!


End file.
